The Celebrity Apprentice
The Celebrity Apprentice is an American television reality game show. It is a variation of The Apprentice series which was previously hosted by real estate magnate, businessman and television personality Donald Trump. The current version is hosted by actor and former governor of California Arnold Schwarzenegger. RHAP has so far covered the show's third through seventh seasons. Nicole Cesternino served as cohost for the third and fourth season, then Rob used a variety of guest hosts for seasons five and six. Mike Bloom served as cohost beginning with the seventh season in 2015. Megan Ziemianski also joined as a cohost beginning with the eighth season in 2017. In addition, Jordan Kalish blogged about the fifth and sixth seasons on Rob Has a Website. List of Podcasts and Guests Season 3 (2010) NOTE: Rob Cesternino and Nicole Cesternino appeared on every podcast. April 5, 2010 - The Wizarding World of Rod Blagojevich April 12, 2010 - A Celebrity Apprentice Podcast for Bret Michaels: Stephen Fishbach April 13, 2010 - What the Funk Just Happened? April 20, 2010 - Extreme Makeovers on Celebrity Apprentice May 4, 2010 - Plumbers Get Cracked on Celebrity Apprentice: Stephen Fishbach May 11, 2010 - The Worst Celebrity Apprentice Episode Ever: Jonny Fairplay May 18, 2010 - The Celebri-TEA Apprentice Final Task Begins May 26, 2010 - The Peoples Champ: Bret wins Celebrity Apprentice!: Murtz Jaffer Season 4 (2011) NOTE: Rob Cesternino and Nicole Cesternino appeared on every podcast. March 8, 2011 - The One & Only Celebrity Apprentice Podcast is Back: Stephen Fishbach March 14, 2011 - Celeb Apprentice: Thats What Friends are ROAR March 21, 2011 - Gary Busey Makes Unhappy Campers March 28, 2011 - Evel Dick Donato on The Celebrity Apprentice: "Evel" Dick Donato April 4, 2011 - Meat Loaf Melts Down & The Jersey Shore Reunion April 12, 2011 - Tanning Task is off the Mark April 20, 2011 - About Last Kite: The Gary Busey Show is Cancelled April 26, 2011 - Latoya gets told to Beat It May 3, 2011 - Star Wars with Nene on The Celebrity Apprentice May 11, 2011 - A Podcast on Star & 3 hours of The Apprentice May 17, 2011 - Celebrity Apprentice Finals: 2 Down and 7-Up May 19, 2011 - New Survivor Season Rankings from Dalton Ross: Dalton Ross May 23, 2011 - Donald Trump Hires A New Celebrity Apprentice Season 5 (2012) NOTE: Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast. October 24, 2011 - We say “Arrivederci” to Jersey Shore 4 and “Hello” to a New Celebrity Apprentice Cast: Nicole Cesternino February 9, 2012 - Dalton Ross Ranks South Pacific and Previews the New Seasons of Celebrity Apprentice and Survivor: Dalton Ross February 20, 2012 - It’s The Return of the Celebrity Apprentice Podcast: Nicole Cesternino February 25, 2012 - ESPN’s AJ Mass on the Tough Week for the Women of Reality TV and Much More: AJ Mass February 27, 2012 - Victoria Gotti Sleeps with the Fishes on Celebrity Apprentice: Nicole Cesternino March 5, 2012 - Set Phasers to Stunned: Randy Bailey on the Firing of George Takei: Randy Bailey March 12, 2012 - A Celebrity Apprentice That Was Like Being Hit By a Buick: Ryan Pappolla March 18, 2012 - Rob Has a Web Show: Talking Celebrity Apprentice LIVE with Matt Hoffman at 11pm EST / 8pm PST: Matt Hoffman March 19, 2012 - Richard Hatch on Survivor, Celebrity Apprentice and Life After Prison: Richard Hatch March 25, 2012 - Mocktails and Dreams: The Latest from Celebrity Apprentice: Nicole Cesternino April 2, 2012 - Big Brother’s Adam Poch on This Week’s Super Size Celebrity Apprentice: Adam Poch April 8, 2012 - The Incredible Boardroom Fight on The Celebrity Apprentice: Nicole Cesternino April 15, 2012 - Lisa Lampanelli Roasts Dayana Again on Celebrity Apprentice: Nicole Cesternino April 23, 2012 - Attack of the Colognes with Mario Lanza: Mario Lanza April 30, 2012 - Round 382 of Dayana Mendoza vs. Lisa Lampanelli on Celebrity Apprentice: Jordan Kalish May 8, 2012 - The Celebrity Apprentice Gets Down to the Final Three: Ryan Pappolla May 21, 2012 - Did the Right Man Win the Celebrity Apprentice?: Jordan Kalish Season 6 AKA All-Star Celebrity Apprentice ''(2013) '''NOTE:' Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast. October 16, 2012 - Previewing the Celebrity Apprentice All-Stars with Dalton Ross: Dalton Ross March 5, 2013 - Bret’s Bungled Draft on the Celebrity Apprentice Premiere: Ryan Pappolla March 11, 2013 - Recapping the All-Star Celebrity Apprentice Dee-saster: Adam Spiegelman March 19, 2013 - Omarosa Takes on Latoya Jackson on Celebrity Apprentice: David "Nuzzy" Nussbaum March 26, 2013 - Chi Wants You to Listen to This Celebrity Apprentice Podcast: Ryan Pappolla April 2, 2013 - Hanging with Mario Lanza’s Brain on a Celeb Apprentice Podcast: Mario Lanza April 7, 2013 - Fun With Selling and Spelling Melania Trump: Jordan Kalish April 16, 2013 - Simply ‘Amazing’: Recapping the Celeb Apprentice & Amazing Race: Adam Spiegelman April 22, 2013 - Why Gary Busey + Celebrity Apprentice = Comedy Gold: Alex Forstenhausler April 29, 2013 - How Celebrity Apprentice Has Gone to the Mechanical Dogs: Eric Curto May 7, 2013 - Suite Nothings: Matt Hoffman on the Latest Celebrity Apprentice: Matt Hoffman May 16, 2013 - Sizing Up Penn vs. Trace in the Celebrity Apprentice Final Two: Ryan Pappolla May 20, 2013 - Celebrity Apprentice Finale: The Donald Picks His Winner: Ryan Pappolla Season 7 (2015) NOTE: Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast. Mike Bloom appeared on every podcast except for the Episode 3 recap. November 10, 2014 - Celebrity Apprentice Cast Reactions: A Preview of Season 7 January 4, 2015 - Season Premiere Recap | The Pie Face Task January 5, 2015 - Recap of Episode 2 | Neat & Luvo Tasks January 12, 2015 - Episode 3 Recap| January 12th: Curt Clark January 19, 2015 - Recap of Episode 4 & Joan Rivers’ Return January 26, 2015 - Episode 5 Recap from January 26th February 2, 2015 - Episode 6 Recap | Phonegate: Andy Herren February 11, 2015 - Episode 7 Recap | Finale, Part 1 February 16, 2015 - Episode 8 Recap | Season Finale Season 8 AKA The New Celebrity Apprentice (2017) NOTE: Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast. Mike Bloom, and Megan Ziemianski appeared on every podcast except for the Matt Iseman interview. January 2, 2017 - Season Premiere Recap Podcast January 9, 2017 - Week 2 Recap Podcast January 16, 2017 - Week 3 Recap Podcast January 23, 2017 - Week 4 Recap Podcast January 30, 2017 - Week 5 Recap Podcast February 6, 2017 - Week 6 Recap Podcast February 13, 2017 - Finale Recap Podcast February 20, 2017 - Matt Iseman on Winning Celebrity Apprentice & American Ninja Warrior: Taran Armstrong March 3, 2017 - Reactions to Arnold Quitting Celebrity Apprentice & Seeso’s Evan Shapiro: Evan Shapiro Other Facts *The discussion of Arnold Schwarzenegger pitching a new protein powder during the Season 8 Episode 5 recap was included on the "The Best of 2017 on RHAP Year End Special" podcast. References External Links *[http://robhasawebsite.com/shows/celebrity-apprentice/ Rob Has a Website's Celebrity Apprentice podcasts] Category:Reality Podcasts Category:Reality Show